When he comes, she will eventually follow
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: Everyone expects her to fall in love with Scorpius, but she's not into him yet- she's not into anyone yet. When the sorting hat makes a mistake and puts her into Slytherin she can't help but feel slightly sad. Follow Lily Luna Potter throughout her years at Hogwarts as she tries to discover herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**For those who haven't read my stories before, my name used to be River Potter and now I'm changing it for a last time to Mrs. Pepper Stark, I recently got a new laptop so sorry if the format is a bit different, I'm not using word so I haven't got a clue what's going to happen- I normally use windows. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

There I was, on another painful afternoon sitting in our backyard watching James, Albus and Scorpius playing Football, it's been like this for the past elven years of my life. Not anymore, I'll be going to Hogwarts- where I can make my own friends and not be plastered to James' hip twenty four seven. I pretend to be interested as Scorpius nearly scores a goal, but Albus blocks it; why couldn't I have my own friends? Why do with have to be stuck in a muggle town with no wizards or witches?

"Lily, what are you doing?" Scorpius asks me as he comes up to me, I jump from shock suddenly realising they've all stopped playing- and there feet are firmly on the ground right near me. "Thinking, why?" I say, as I twirl my hand around my finger trying to grasp onto reality.

"You look worried." He whispers as Al and James start making kissing noises, I roll my eyes at them. They are so immature. "Just thinking about Hogwarts, go back to them before they tease you any longer." I say in a force full tone, it's known throughout the Weasly and Potter families that Scorpius has a crush on me, Lily Luna Potter- but I'm not that into him, or into anyone for that matter. In the end when I found out, I just play it cool around him- I could never really hurt someones feelings, I guess you could call me a Daddy's girl.

I stand up since Scorpius still hasn't left, I turn around flicking my hair trying to block my view from his confused face; my read hair instantly falls across my hazel eyes as I walk back to the house trying to block out the three boy's whispers about the four different houses; I really haven't a clue which one I'll be in, James and Al are in Slytherin with Scor, but I have a feeling I won't be in that house. I might possibly be a Gryffindor, but all I've ever wished for since I was nine is to be in Ravenclaw, I am the smartest in my family and I love potions.

"Lily, you're not out playing with the boys?" My mother asks me, I send her a confused look as I see her sitting next to Mrs. Malfoy, she never comes over when Scorpius is over at the same time- it confuses me so much that my mother nearly has to spell it out for me when she finally does answer my confused face.

"Mrs. Malfoy was telling me about Scorpius' birthday party, remember his birthday is always the day before school starts? Would you like to help us plan? Mother says, this nearly makes my mind scream- especially when Mrs. Malfoy winks at me, why do they all think I like Scorpius? It's the other way around!

"No thank you, I'm going over to visit Rose if that's okay with you." I ask nicely, doing my best puppy dog face- which earns me a sigh of annoyance but mother still agrees, I say goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy politely, thanking her for considering me as a helper; she simply nods as I make the way to the Potter fireplace, I grab the floo powder and shout "_Weasly Home"_ before I find myself in flames that do not burn, fireplaces come up and down in my viewing range- I don't step out till I see Rose lying on the couch reading Hogwarts History.

"Hey Rose." I say loudly as I step into her home, she nearly jumps from shock like I had previously; she says hi back and I follow her to her room, I breath in her familiar scent as I walk inside, I'm so thankful Uncle Ron wanted to live in a wizard community, otherwise I wouldn't even have known about Diagon alley until I was elven. My parents like keeping secrets; that normally annoy me to death until I'm able to plead Al for the answers, for some reason father only tells him about these secrets, not even James- which annoys him so much like it annoys me.

"What's been up with Scorpius lately?" Rose asks me smiling as we sit on her green bed, hardly contrasting with her bright red hair that stands out most in her green and silver room. "What do you mean?" I ask her, as she leans over and grabs her muggle camera, I realises she's been spying on him- why can't he like Rose instead of me? That way he can get on with his life. "See?" She questions me as she presses play on a video, it's him sitting by himself next to Albus, they're just talking but the whole time Scorpius only nods, other people won't realise what's wrong with him, but I do- he loves talking. "Look, he's not MY problem! Why does everyone always think Scorpius is MY problem?" I exclaim as I look outside her window, Scor's gloomy grey eyes come to my mind as the video finishes, I suppose I could be his friend- but why me?

"Lily Potter, until you get your facts straight; I'm not talking to you." Rose says angrily, I just laugh at her as I leave her room, she can't go a day without talking to me, but then I stop as I reach her fireplace; Rose acts completely different when the situation is about Scorpius, why does everyone except me to do something? I'm eleven, give me a break.

_The Day before school_

"Happy Birthday Scorpius." I struggle to say as I pass him a neatly wrapped present from our family, he just grins at me and suddenly I'm wrapped up in his arms- I feel my whole body go stiff as his cinnamon scent reaches my nose, I try not to squirm as he finally lets go.

"Thank you Lily, I hope you get into Slytherin." He says smirking, I just put on a blank face as I enter his party; the boy is thirteen now- but I have a feeling that Ravenclaw will be my house, or in the worst case Gryffindor; either way I won't be in Slytherin, not with him- even if there might be a day I regret thinking this.

"Hey, Why isn't my sister talking to you?" Hugo asks as soon as he sees me, I sigh as I tell him it's complicated he nods and clearly understands as he moves behind me to talk to the rest of my family. "Lily, only you can make the right decision." I hear Luna suddenly say, I'm clearly shocked as I turn around to see her, then I remember she is friends with Mrs. Malfoy, somehow. "Even if it means to hurt someone?" I ask pleading for advice, she must know something was wrong, Luna always knows when something's not right.

"Everyone heals, everyone chooses; everyone makes mistakes- now it's your turn." She answers half smiling, I nod at her as I go stand next to Rose awkwardly, man- this was going to be a long party.

_Sorting Houses (Hogwarts)_

I hear my full name spoken, everyone is staring at me as I go sit on the cold stool, I can tell what they are thinking- another Potter, why did my brothers have to cream off my father's legacy? I'm not like that, I make my own fame; if I want fame.

"You're sneaky, smart, not so loyal, but you don't want to be in an ordinary house do you?" The sorting hat asks me, but it's right, I want to be in an fantastic house, please put me in Ravenclaw, please I whisper as it makes up his mind, everyone's staring at me as the hat continues to talk about my personality, until-

"Slytherin!" What? Slytherin? I am not going, I will not be in that house. I stubbornly sit on the stool and don't get up, suddenly everyone's whispering to each other, the sorting hat didn't follow my command, father said it will!

_Trust me Lily, there's a reason you are in Slytherin. Go along and sit down with your brothers._

The sorting hat had said in my mind, I grimace as the teacher finally takes of the hat, I go sit in the middle of James and Al, trying to get get away from Scorpius; so much for not being stuck at James hip- it's like home all over again.

What was I going to do?

_**So in this fan fic, Lily is 11 years old, Al & Scor are 13, James is 14. I'm not sure where I'm going in this story, but don't worry- Scorpius and Lily will end up together. Thanks for reading, No Flames please.**_

_**- Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scorpius: Why'd you make Lily hate me? :-0**_

_**Me: She doesn't hate you, give her a break- she's eleven for crying out load**_

_**Lily: What does that mean?**_

_**Me: *cough cough***_

_**Rose: Lily has a point, what do you mean?**_

_**James: Can we get on with the story?**_

_**Me: Fine bossy pants!**_

_**A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter two, yes James is in Slytherin- but I thought it would suit the story better. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter :-) Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **_

There I was on my first ever potions lesson stuck listing to Professor Slughorn saying random stuff about practical and theory lessons, I sigh with annoyance as I flip through my new textbook; I already knew everything in it. "Lily Potter, try paying attention?" He asks me, everyone turns there heads to look at me, we have a joint class with Gryffindor- so Hugo's here to.

"Sorry, it's just that- this textbook is really outdated." I tell him smirking, a bunch of whispers emerge around the room.

"Outdated? Maybe this book will be more to your liking." Slughorn says as he comes up to my desk and places an old decaying book, for the rest of the lesson I flip through it scanning the pages- this person is epic at potions, like me. I check who owned it- The Half Blood Prince, hmm… The name sounds really familiar.

The bell finally rings and I let out a sigh of relive, it's a free session- I can do whatever I like. I grab my textbooks, quill and parchment paper and place them in my shoulder bag as I leave the class room, I decide to go find moaning mertle's bath room to get away from everyone, I manage to find it without directions, once I open the door and sit down on the floor I drag out the new potions textbook and read each page memorising every detail.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my bath room?" Moaning Mertle screams at me, I close the potions book and put it down beside me. "I'm Lily Luna Potter, nice to meet you." I say.

"Potter? Oh, you're Harry's daughter then? You look more like your mother though, but you have the same nose as your father." She says gleefully, I raise my eyebrow. "Um, thanks I think." I reply.

"Another boy comes in here as well, blonde hair and grey eyes- he mostly sits and draws." She exclaims, I think nothing off her comment as I re-open my potions book.

"His name was Draco… I think… Well, he looked like a Malfoy anyway." She tells me as she floats away; I instantly shut my book and grab my shoulder bag, he can't find me here- why is it I never have a place of my own? Somehow walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, you never really know where you are; I decide to open the door closest to me and I walk in, instantly bumping into someone.

"Hey!" They shout at me, I blink twice realising I'm in a closet. "Sorry." I say as I step back, they grab there wand and silently whisper a spell and light floods into the small closet, where I find myself standing next to Scorpius.

"Lily?" He questions me, I ignore his request as I ask "Where am I?" I look around the room again wishing for more space in between us, and suddenly it happens- I try wishing for a muggle T.V and there it is.

"The room of requirement, our parents used to come here; but it looks like you came here by mistake?" He questions me again, I just yawn trying to pass the awkwardness. Well, between me- he doesn't know I know yet- I feel sorry for the boy when he finds out. "Moaning Mertle said you go in her bathroom?" I question him avoiding his questions once again, a dark red blush comes across his face, surprised I step a little back. Al says all the time Scorpius never gets embarrassed.

"To cool off… I sort of have a anger issue…" He eventually answers, I twirl my red hair awkwardly, I never knew this. "How?" I stupidly say, wanting to smack myself- Scorpius had a bad up brining until he went to Hogwarts.

"I, I hold in my anger until it gets to much, don't tell anyone though, they'll just laugh." He says running his fingers through his own messy blonde hair. "I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise- If you ever need help, you can um ask me?" I reply biting my lip, I sound so, so weird. "Thanks, do you want to go to the great hall for lunch?" He asks me, sure enough the School bell rings and I nod as we walk side by side his hand goes toward mine and I awkwardly stuff my hands into my cloak pockets, he suddenly puts both his hands stiff and I can hear his heavy breathing.

If he has anger issues, could he be angry now? I look at his face but it's blank, so are his eyes- his skin is paler than normal as well, I sigh as I see the great hall's entrance, I sure hope Al will be there to talk to Scorpius, I can't talk to him right now, he's the reason I have so many problems. "Sorry Scor, I just can't deal with this now." I finally tell him, he looks confused but a sign of realisation comes across his face in a matter of seconds.

"You know?" He whispers, I don't answer as I leave him standing there, I enter the great hall and sit in my usual spot next to James and Al.

"What took you so long?" James asks me as I start stuffing my face with food, like everyone else is. "The usual." I say in-between swallowing food, lying easily.

_The Next Day after Lessons_

"Hi Lily." A voice suddenly says, I turn around to find Rose awkwardly standing there. "You're speaking to me now?" I say trying not to sound nasty, but it doesn't work that well.

"Look, sorry- I over react. Friends?" She proposed holding out her hand, I think about it for a few minutes but in the end I shake her hand smiling. Rose isn't that bad, when you look past her addicted studying issues and fashion sense, she's a great friend. "So, do you want me to tell you what happened with Scorpius? We can go to the room of requirement." I propose, she loves any information on Scorpius. As I suspected, she egarley nods so I drag her to the room.

"I found him by accident, like a magnet was pulling us together, we talked- that was it." I say, trying to avoid the subject of Scorpius' anger issues.

"Really? Cause I can see it in your eyes Lily." She says daringly. "Sorry Rose, we made a promise not to tell anyone." I answer honestly.

"Ohh! Are you guys together?" She starts talking rapidly, I instantly start coughing from shock wondering where on earth that idea would come from.

"Rose, it's my birthday in a month, I do not like him in that way- yet." I tell her sternly.

"Yet?" She says as her eyes light up, I try not to gasp as I realise what I said automatically, she is never going to let me forget this.

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter, sorry if there's any spelling or grammar errors I still don't have word on my computer. Will try to update again next week. No flames please. Mrs. Pepper Star**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scorpius: 3 Lily may still like me :D**_

_**Lily: Don't get ahead of yourself Scor**_

_**Me: I agree with Lily, maybe you should work on your anger issues**_

_**Scorpius: Why do you make me look like such a loser?**_

_**Me: Oh calm down Scorpy, you're just like your father; he cried, he still has fans!**_

_**Scorpius: Don't compare me to my father**_

_**Lily: Stop dissing the Author!**_

_**Scorpius: Okay, let's get on with the story!**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Hugs and cookies for everyone :D, Sorry if this is bad, I've had writers block for a few days :( Also, I finally learned how to use the spell checker on my new laptop! Yay! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

It's been a few days since that incident with Scorpius, I'm sort of relived to be spending time away from him, without avoiding him- for some reason, everyone's trying to keep me busy lately. Rose and I are walking across the corridors after lessons, taking a break from all the snotty Slytherins, hey- I'm one as well.

"Scorpius?" Rose suddenly says, I look up for the first time in ages actually interested, sure enough- a few meters away from me and Rose there he is, sitting by himself and drawing.

"Go get him girl." Rose whispers to me winking, I try to argue with her but as usual she wins.

I walk slowly up behind him and he doesn't notice me, I decide to observe what he's drawing- it's so life like, a human obviously female, she has long red hair and eyes that he's drawn to perfection, but he seems to be stuck on her lips, interested I look at it closer making him jump with surprise.

"Where you watching me the whole time?" He asks as he slams the book shut, surprised I stand normally and answer with a no, of course not.

"So, who where you drawing?" I ask cheekily as I grab the book from his lap, he doesn't even try to get it back from me, I smile hesitatingly as I open his art book, the whole book is covered with the same face- red hair, brown eyes and still there mouth isn't drawn, I flip through every page and still find the same person; but yet with each picture he's coloured the backgrounds differently. I try asking again, noticing mid-between saying that he has his neatly drawn signature on every page. "Who is this girl? Why do you never draw her lips?" I ask him looking into his grey eyes, which for once- seem to be stuck for answers, it's like he is actually _thinking._

"You're a really good drawer you know, I love the way you draw this persons' eyes!" I say honestly trying to get an answer out of Scorpius.

"The person- It's you." He says suddenly looking for my reaction, I scan through all his drawings once again- suddenly realising how alike this girl and I look, he is a really good drawer- he's made me look even sort of pretty. "How'd you manage to make me look so pretty?" I ask him surprised, he gets this really confused expression plastered across his face.

"What do you mean Lily? You are pretty!" He says urgently, suddenly a blush forming across his face, I try not to giggle as I place the book on his lap as I go to sit down next to him. I notice his heavy breathing again, is he a mouth breather? Maybe that's why his lips always look so red… Wait, what? I never look at his lips! Suddenly as if predicted, Scorpius' blush transforms onto my own face. "One last question, why don't you draw _my_ lips?" I ask him twirling my hair, which seems to make his voice crack as he answers me.

"I never remember what they look like." He finally says, surprised I tell him to draw them now, he looks nervous as his huge hand grabs the pencil, I instantly notice that he's left handed, he looks at my face with deep concentration as I try to put on a straight face, man- I've never seen Scorpius like this. When the pencil reaches the page, it delicately draws my lips even though his hand is shaking like mad, when the drawing's complete, he grabs a little box where he whispers a spell, and suddenly it's huge- it is also filled with lots and lots of colour pencils, surprised I watch wandering which colour he will choose for my lips.

He finally grabs a light pink and colour's my lips in, the picture finally looks complete. I smile wondering if he'll complete the others.

"You know Lily, I'm surprised you're not freaked out- I'll never be able to re-draw your lips on all the others." He says, as if he knows what I was thinking. "Freaked out? Maybe a little… I don't really mind. Can I- this sounds strange, but may I have the picture?" I ask him pleading, it's such a good drawing and I can't let it go to waste.

"Really? You want this silly old book?" He asks me smirking, I roll my eyes at him before answering. "What do you mean- Old? It looks brand new! Don't you dare call it silly Scorpius Malfoy!" I say grabbing the book and cradling it in my arms, earning an even huger smirk from him.

"What's so special about it?" He asks me, but his smirk is gone- he's honestly asking me a question. "You're drawings are so beautiful, have you ever shown these to anyone?" I respond in an instant, realising I'm still cradling his book in my arms I let it drop to my lap shocked.

"No, you're the first person actually, I'm surprised you like them- you can keep them, it's not much use to me anymore." He says sighing, I grin and hug him; his whole body goes stiff but then he hugs back, I try not to think of Scorpius' cinnamon scent reaching my nose as I let go of him, he's still clearly surprised.

"You wouldn't let me hold your hand the other day but now you hug me?" He asks smirking, I just run my fingers through my hair nervously as I quickly make up an excuse about meeting Rose as I run away clutching his book to my chest.

"Wow! Steady there!" I look up to she the person I've bumped into, they instantly grin. "Hi James…" I mutter trying to sound normal.

"Can a big brother get a hug? or is that to much to ask for?" He asks me grinning, I sigh but still lean forward and hug him, the scent of freshly mowed grass comes into my nose and I cringe, realising only Scorpius hugs make me feel secure. "What's wrong little sis?" He asks me as I let go suddenly, then he spots the book. Oh no.

"What book is that? In fact, whose is it?" He asks grinning as he reaches for the book and holds it high up so I can't jump to reach it, my face must be priceless- If he sees Scorpius' pictures, Scorpius will kill me, well not really- but I would never be able to not feel guilty again. "Give the book back." A new voice says, I let out a sigh of relive as I turn to see Scorpius standing there with his arms crossed, James instantly hands back the book and puts his arms back in the air, "Okay, okay- Don't shoot me!" He says smirking, I run to Scorpius and hug him, earning Scorpius to nearly fall over but he manages to stay up, surprised at my sudden embrace, even though I'm surprised I hugged him like that twice in a day. "What did you do to her?" Scorpius demands from James, I don't let go from Scor as he gently holds me in his arms.

"I did nothing! I swear!" James says with a serious voice, I block out there conversation but in the end I can't hear James, relived I finally let go off Scorpius where I'm faced with a second awkward situation in the exact same day.

"So, what's wrong?" He asks me, I nearly answer him as a hand drags me into the nearest classroom, I shoot Scorpius the best I'm sorry look before his face is disappeared from view, and what'd you know, I'm know looking at Rose.

"What happened? You looked like you wanted to get out of there!" She says, I try not to grin as I explain the whole situation- besides the book, I never mentioned the drawings, or how he's left handed, yes- I am the worst best friend ever. I gave the biggest Scorpius Malfoy fan false information, what was I coming to?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scorpius: You gave away my prized possession how dare you!**_

_**Me: You told Lily it was worthless!**_

_**Scorpius: It took me two years to draw all of that!**_

_**Me: :-0**_

_**Lily: What are you guys talking about?**_

_**Me: Nothing…**_

_**Scorpius: Obliviate! **_

_**A/N: Thanks for reviewing once again, sorry for any spelling mistakes just incase :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…. Sigh...**_

Talking with Rose has gotten very boring, don't get me wrong or anything- she is nice, just- a huge fan of the boy that's been chasing me for _years. _"Why aren't you mad at me? I mean I stole your crush!" I finally say nearly shouting, the question has been pondering in my head for weeks! '

"Oh, hehe- So, that's why you've been so distant? Don't worry, I'm over him- trust me." She says grinning, I raise my eyebrow up at her and she sighs as she searches her pockets.

"Here." She whispers as she pasts me a photo which confuses me so much I must have looked funny.

It's of a boy, two years older like Scorpius- he has brown hair that's all scruffy and these green eyes, he even has these round glasses- I finally start laughing thinking of Dad.

"What's so funny?" She demands from me, "Sorry, he just looks so much like my Dad! Except for brown hair!" I say in between gasping for air, she just rolls her eyes at me and playfully hitting my hand.

"He's nothing like your Dad, Lily. His name is Jason, he hates Quitdditch, but loves books; we meet at the library." She says blushing, I take all the information in- a boy that hates Quidditch? He's perfect for Rose! "Tell me everything you know about him!" I say excitedly as I listen to her talk about Jason.

"His favourite colour is red, he loves every single book, he's in the library every single time go! Lily, you've got to help me! I mean, Scor was okay cause he hated the library, but Jason- how will I ever study!" She exclaims pacing across the floor, I suddenly grin. I have a plan, "Leave it to me." I say as I leave the empty common room, running to the library I try not to bump into anyone. I spot the boy in a corner by himself reading an old book, his brown floppy hair goes over his big round glasses which hide his green sparkly eyes- I try to see him from Roses' view but I just can't, eating up my pride I go and tap his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asks me confused, he grins slightly as he waits for an answer. "My friend- can I set you guys up?" I ask him politely, he looks shocked; I don't blame him- no boy gets with girls when they hate Quidditch.

"Who is the girl?" He asks me still shocked, I try not to laugh as his mouth drops as he consumes the information. "Rose Weasly- Red head, blue hair? She loves books. I suggest calling her Rosie when you're around her." I say happily as his eyes light up with joy. I've got him hooked on the description of Rose Weasly, imagine how hooked he'll get to her in real life?

"She's the girl that's been staring at me for weeks! I couldn't get the juts to talk to her! Thank you!" Jason says happily hugging me, we transfer our details to plan the 'surprise' date. At least someone will be able to make her happy. "Okay, tomorrow- on our first Hogsmade trip, you will meet Rose at the bookshop- simple. I'll make sure she's wearing a purple scarf, and you can wear- rainbow shoes! Good luck, oh- and if you hurt her- you'll have the whole Weasly clan against you!" I explain in hushed whispers as the librarian looks at us evilly, he quickly agrees as we go our separate ways, She won't know that the guy is Jason, I which I would be there to see her expression.

"Lily! Where have you been? It's nearly dinner!" Rose says rushing up to me, sure enough the bell rings- I giggle and grab her hand and go to the pear, where we both tickle it ending up in the Hogwart's kitchen. "Seriously? Lily!" Rose complains as I kindly give a set of instructions to my favourite house elf, _Lala. _Soon we find ourselves eating our favourite meals as I start to explain what I've worked out with Jason.

"Okay, I set you up with a date." I say in a rush, she nods slowly but looks half surprised. "With who?" She asks munching on her piece of her food. "That's a surpass. You'll met _him_ in the bookshop, he'll be wearing rainbow shoes, you'll wear a purple scarf!" I explain happily as I see Roses' face light up with joy.

"How'd you get him to wear rainbow shoes?" She asks me as we move onto our dessert, I try not to grin as I reply instantly.

"Maybe he's just really into you!"

_**So, Thanks for reading, was wondering if you guys wanted me to do two chapters- one from Rose's point of view with her date, and one with Lily's point of view of her first Hogsmade visit? No flames please…**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Hi guys, I'm seriously sorry for not updating. I suppose I don't have a real excuse. I'm going to be taking a break from Fan Fiction for a while considering it's school and I just have to much homework to update often enough. That and I have a crush, so I get extra distracted in class. I hope you guys understand, I'll try to update before December! :-)**_

_**From Mrs. Pepper Stark**_


	6. Final Authors note

Hi Everyone,

I'm sad to announce with the two years of VCE coming up I have to delete my Fan fiction account, but I thought, no. Why do that? So, I'll keep my account online so people can read my stories and still enjoy them or whatever. I want to continue writing but I just can't find inspiration anymore. It's gone. I may pick up writing after I finish VCE I just don't know at this moment in time.

Thank you for staying with me throughout my writing time at Fan Fiction, I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.

I wish you all well, and please don't be mad with me; I just can't write without the inspiration.

Lots of love,

Mrs. Pepper Stark.


End file.
